The Assassin, the Wolf, and the Chat
by TayTayUley
Summary: Namia Jorden moves away from Paris and arrives to Gotham, leaving Chat Noir and Ladybug, the job to protect Paris. She attends Gotham Academy and meets Damian Wayne. Damian gets a twinge in his heart for her, but Adrien comes around at the wrong time. Hawk Moth finds both Adrien and Namia, so its up to the trio to stop him. (bat bros included)
1. Chapter 1

Namia Pov

"Namia! Its time for school!", my mom calls for me. I lazily roll out of bed getting ready for…wait…WHAT SCHOOL!? I put on whatever I could and ran downstairs.

"Mom, just what school did you put me in?", I asked. She smiled at me. "Gotham Academy.", she said. Gotham Academy? For what? Delinquents?

"You gotta be kidding me.", I mutter and hear a horn outside. "Oh! That must be your bus.", she said. A bus? She gave me my backpack and lunch, then led me to the bus.

"Have a good first day!", she says waving. I wave back then get on seeing a little bit of chaos. I put my hood on and find my seat and sit down checking my pod for Chat and LB. I guess they're doing just fine.

I close it and sigh then feel something being thrown at the back of my head. I growl then look behind me hearing laughter. "What's wrong newbie? Need more lunch?", a fat kid says. I narrowed my eyes and look on my seat at a apple core. "Maybe you need to get a little more jogs in, beanbag.", I say. I hear someone snort beside me. I looked toward my left seeing a boy in a red and yellow hoodie.

"You got a problem too?", I ask him. He looks at me with his greenish-blue eyes in amusement. I frowned even more and brooded in my seat until we got to the school.

-Gotham Academy

I walked around already being amazed by how the school is built. "My father built this school.", I hear someone say behind me. I turned around seeing the same guy. "You have to be joking.", I said. He shook his head. "Wayne enterprises do a lot.", he says. Wait…Wayne? Bruce Wayne!? "Y-you mean you're Bruce Wayne's son?", I ask. He nods with a smug look. "…Wow.", I mutter. "Damian's your name, right?", I ask.

"Yes. And yours?", he asked. "Namia. Namia Jorden.", I say. "Namia Jorden…I think I'll remember that.", he says. I nodded then shows me to the classes.

-Class 103

"OK, ok class. As we all know, we have another new student.", the teacher announces. I walk in the class with my hood on, not looking at anyone while my eyes are glowing gold. "What's your name?", the teacher asked me. "Jorden. Namia Jorden.", I say. "Is she shy or just plain disrespectful?", I hear some whisper. I bit my lip to hide a growl. I still had my hood on but my bangs were long enough to hide my eyes.

"Are you ready to show your talent?", the teacher asked me. Talent? "You mean my powers?", I ask. I know he was nodding and I sighed.

"Step back.", I tell him. "Nyx, wolf out!", my hood flew off as I transformed into Nightmare and I finally show my eyes. Everyone stared at me in amazement. My uniform was a midnight black, skintight battle armor. My tail swayed in bewilderment and my hair grew longer to my shoulders. The teacher clapped as did Damian and I looked away. "Shadow claw!", I exclaimed slashing my claw at the board as it disappeared into darkness and I changed back to normal holding Nyx. "Whew!", she says and I smile.

"That was wonderful.", the teacher say as I find my seat and look at Damian then look away.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing her

-"Im not over you, not over you. Not over you…"-

Adrien Pov

I patrolled over the fair town of Paris, seeing no signs of Hawk Moth or other crimes. I jumped to another building and changed back.

"What's wrong?", Plagg asked. I sighed and carefully jumped off the building landing without being in pain and walked home. "You look like trash.", Plagg joked but I didn't laugh nor smile. Marinette would come over sometimes and hang out but it didn't make me feel better. I laid on my bed and turned on my side.

I miss Namia as much as I miss mom. And she's not even dead….I checked my staff-pod looking to see where Nightmare may be. Gotham city? Why's she all the way over there? Isn't that where…? I gasped and came to a impossible conclusion.

"She cant be….", I mutter. Can she…? Cmon, Adrien! Just face it! Nightmare is Namia!


	3. Chapter 3

Heart attack

"putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack"

Namia Pov- After school

I sat down from practicing dancing and looked around. _Its not as bad as I thought it would be…_ I felt someone tap on my back and I turned around seeing a girl with black hair.

"Um, sorry. Heh, Im kinda new to this, but do you wanna pair up?", she asked. I'd rather be alone but I guess. "Sure.", I said drinking from my bottle. "My name's Aria, by the way.", she says. "Namia.", I said.

I heard her squeal behind me and I looked up. I felt someone watching me and I got up looking around.

 _Where-who is it!?_ I look to my right seeing Damian in the gym doorway looking at me with amused eyes. I frowned and walked over to him.

"What now?", I asked. He shook his head. "I thought you'd be gone by now…", he looked behind me then looked at me. "Dancing?", he asked. I flushed and looked away. "So?", I asked. He made a "tt" noise. "What?", I asked. He shook his head.

-later at night

" _ **but you, make me wanna act like a girl,**_

 _ **Paint my nails and wear high heels.**_

 _ **Yes you, make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand!**_

 _ **You make me glo-o-ow but I cover up, wont let it sho-o-ow, so Im putting my defenses up**_

 _ **Cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"**_ , I sang with my headphones on. Sitting on a roof of a building looking out at the distance of the city is kinda peaceful. I continued singing out.

I felt something tap my left side and I looked down seeing Nyx pointing behind me. I stopped singing and took off my headphones. "What?", I asked looked behind me and my jaw dropped. I screamed shortly in embarrassment.

There stood Batman, Robin and three others.

"Uh…heh, was I too loud?", I asked embarrassingly. "Just a little.", the one in black and blue said. "Nice vocals, though.", the one in yellow and red said. "Um, thanks.", I said and got up. I noticed Robin was staring at Nyx in slight disbelief. I looked at Nyx as she hid behind my shoulder.

"You might not wanna be out here at night like this.", Batman said. I smiled. "With all due respect, thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself.", I said smugly. "Really?", the one with the red helmet asked. I nodded. My watch beeped and I grabbed my belt buckle pod.

Oh no… "What's wrong?", Nyx whispered. "Why's Chat Noir coming here? Shouldn't he be in Paris?", I asked. "Maybe he's worried about Nightmare.", she says. Isn't he in love with LB though? "Its getting closer by miles…", I said putting it away. I looked up as the 5 men looked at me in confusion.

"Its nothing. Uh, Im guessing I'll see you guys soon?", I said and jumped off the building and ran home.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien POV

I have to see her. Im not sure if my hypothesis is correct but…

"Man, this city is…", I heard the driver say. I looked up and my eyes widened. This…is Gotham? This is where she moved to? I-it can't be! This place is dangerous! I gritted my teeth and shook my head.

We parked to an old house. It was abandoned but it'll do until I can find Namia

3rd POV

-Gotham Academy

"-den?", Namia heard someone in her ear but stayed asleep. "Jorden!", she jumped awake to the voice. "WHAT? Huh? Oh…", she said then yawned. She sleepily looked to her side seeing Damian on the side of her with his arms crossed. "What?", she asked getting up. "I take it you had a rough night.", he says. She looked at him and walked away. "Something like that. Believe it or not, I got to meet Batman and Robin and 3 other dudes last night.", she says smugly. Damian looked at her with slightly wide eyes then followed her.

"Really? How fascinating.", he says bluntly. "Oh don't be jealous that you didn't meet the heroes of Gotham.", she said smirking. "Trust me, Im not.", he said rolling his eyes. She laughed.

-after school

Aria and Namia practiced their dance then stopped. "That's it for today.", Namia says. Aria panted and sat down. "You're so fast…", she said. "I've learned to practice speed with dancing, so of course.", Namia told her. Aria tried doing the dance faster then tripped.

 _Well, at least it cant get any worse.,_ Namia thought.

"Oh no…", she heard Aria say. Namia heard thundering outside. _There goes my luck…_

They packed up their stuff and walked outside going their separate ways. "Why didn't you get a umbrella? You're soaking up!", Nyx says. "I know. I didn't think it really was gonna rain.", Namia says. A horn blares behind her and she looked at a black car slowing down near the curb where she is. A window rolled down revealing Damian.

"What do you think you're doing?", he asks. "Uh, walking home?", Namia says. He "tt" and shook his head. "Get in.", he said then the window rolled up. _Get in?_ There was a hard knock on the window and she looked at it in surprise. "Alright!", she said and got in on the other side. "Geez, not only are you high and mighty, you're just plain bossy.", she said pouting in the seat.

"Cease your whining, Jorden.", he said. "Yeah, Yeah.", she said looking outside the window being driven to the Wayne Manor. "Whoa…", she said astonishingly looking at the building. Damian rolled his eyes.

-inside the Manor

"Nice…", Namia said looking around. "Anything else, Master Damian?", the butler asked. "That'll be all, Pennyworth.", he said. _Pennyworth?_ A gasp filled the silence. "Are you really gonna let this girl freeze!?", an older male said and went back upstairs to grab a towel and ran back down rubbing Namia with a towel bigger than her. She laughed as she felt dizzy.

Damian shook his head. "There's no reason for me to bring her for no reason, Grayson.", he said. Namia looks up to the older male as he looked at her in slight shock. _Its her!,_ he thought. "You ok now?", he asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you.", she says and looks at Damian and shakes her head.

"What?", he asked. "Nothing Mr. Bossy. Since Im here, I should probably call my mom and let her know Im here.", she says but Damian stops her. "I've already contacted your mother, so don't worry about it.", he tells her. She slowly puts away her phone. "You know my mom's number…how?", she asks. "Well…wait, she didn't tell you?", he asked.

"What? Tell me what?", she asked. "Your mother works as a CO for Wayne Enterprises.", he explained. She stood there in silence. "…WHAT?", she exclaimed. Damian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "W-why wouldn't she tell me things like this?", she whispered. "What, are you upset? This isn't a good thing?", he asked.

"No, its not that! I-its just…she could've told me before…", she says. "Did you ever think that she'd surprise you with news today?", some one said behind her. She turned around seeing a slightly older male with raven black hair with white streaks in his hair. His dark turquoise eyes pierced her golden brown ones.

"I-I guess.", she said. "Jay, don't scare her.", Grayson says. The guy scoffs. "She's a big girl, leave it alone, Dick.", he says. Namia looked at the slight older male with a bit of confusion in her eyes. _At least they're not hostile…_ Namia looked at Damian and flinched. Damian stared at her with intensity in his eyes. _Geez…just what does he want me to say!?_

"If you're done staring at me, mind showing me around?", she asked. Damian blinked then "tt"ed. "Fine.", he said and walked away with her following. They walked in his room and Namia gapped at the big room. Though it was plain beside the katana over his head board, it was pretty spacy.

"Nice room.", she said. He scoffed. She looked at him with an eyebrow up. "What's up your butt?", she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?", he asked. "Well, first, you were staring at me like you had a problem, and second, you're treating like a peasant!", she exclaims. He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that's…no never mind…", he says. _What?_ "No, say it!", she says. He looks at her and sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Namia POV

He looked at me and sighed. "Its not like that.", he said. "Then what am I supposed to believe, Damian? That Im just a newbie to this city and don't know what to expect from a pretty boy like you? I've dealt with a pretty boy before, so you're no different!", I yelled. He caught me off guard by glaring at me then lunged at me but I ran out the room.

I ran downstairs then to a different dark room that looked like a cave and hid under a desk. "Are you sure, Dick?", I heard a voice asked. "Bruce, she's _in_ the house. Dami brought her in.", I heard another familiar voice. _Are they talking about me?_ Then I heard another familiar one. "Its her. Remember what she said? 'Oh, you don't have worry about me, I can take care of myself.'", the voice mocks in a girlish voice.

"First off, that was a horrible impression and secondly, she's not that fragile. So she's right.", someone's shoes started walking towards the desk and sat down in a chair. My hand accidently touched the shoe and I froze. _Oh no…_ An older version of Damian looked under the desk looking at me. "Hehe…uh hi.", I said embarrassingly.

"Hello. What are you doing here?", he asked. His voice sounded deep but mature. _Please don't let this be Bruce Wayne…._ "Um… hiding?", I said. "Hiding? From who?", he asks. "Father, Im looking for a nuisance.", I heard Damian say. _Nuisance!?_ I crawled out from under the desk as he looked at me in slight shock. "What are you doing down here!?", he asked."Is that how you think of me!? Really!? I didn't _ask_ you to bring me in! I didn't tell you to come pick me up! You-mun-!", he covered my mouth.

"Again I say this…Cease your constant whining.", he said with a slight glare and sighed. I looked at everyone else as they looked back at us. Then he uncovered my mouth. "So…what's wrong with you? You've been biting at my ankles ever since I got in here.", I say. "I-", he starts but an alarm goes off. _What-?_


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Out Part 2

Namia Pov

 _An alarm-?_ Everyone looked at me. "Uh, mind leaving?", one of them said. "Jason, don't be rude.", Bruce said. He crossed his arms. "Damian, take her to a room and come back.", he ordered. Damian grabbed my arm and led upstairs to a bedroom. "Stay here.", he said and left. I sat on the bed looking around.

 _Wait….HE JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT EXPLAINING!_ "Just what am I supposed to do here?", I muttered. Nyx came from behind me and floated in my face. "Well, you could be watching TV like a normal child or check your pod.", she said and pulled it out from my belt. I took it and checked it seeing Chat nearby.

"….that's not good.", I say then look at Nyx. "How'd you know…?", I ask her. She shook her head and I turned on the news seeing multiple masked thugs robbing a bank. I got up cracking my knuckles. "Looks like its time to bust some bad guys, huh?", I say. She smiles. "Nyx, wolf out!", I exclaim changing into Nightmare. I snuck out the window of the room and made my way to Gotham City Bank.

GCB-

Damian/Robin Pov

These imbeciles came from Joker. _Doesn't he learn…?_ Then again, Namia better be seated in that room I set her in. "Oh great…its Batman's brat.", one of them said. "Who're you calling a brat, you scum?", I say angrily. I hear punches being blown and grunts and thuds of thugs. I look behind me seeing Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Robin looking around in surprise.

I look around seeing a black figure jumping around kicking down enemies then land on the ground not facing us. "Who are you?", Batman asks. The figure turns around and faces us finally. _W-what!?_

 _I thought I told her to stay put_! It was Nightmare. She looked at me then at everyone else. "My name is Nightmare. And in case you haven't noticed, I took care of the ones surrounding the place.", she says. I glared at her. Batman looked at me. "Robin…", he warned. What does he expect!? He may not know about her secret but I do! And I told her to stay! "Thanks for your help.", Nightwing says smiling. She smiles and nods.

Then another black figure comes in. He looks like a cat but with green eyes. Nightmare looks at him in shock. "C-chat Noir…", she mutters. He looks at her with slight shock but relief in his eyes. "Na-Nightmare…", he says smiling and runs to hug her. "Thank goodness…you're safe.", he says. I frown looking away.

Namia Pov

Chat's here!? This is bad timing but at the same time, I miss him. I hug him back as tight as I could. "I have a lot of questions to ask you…", he mutters. I froze. _D-does he know?_ I let go. "Later. T-that can wait later.", I say looking away then run out.

Wayne Manor-

I changed back then lay on the bed sighing shakily. "So, you finally got to him.", Nyx says. "More like he got to me. Why's he even looking for me anyways?", I ask. "Uh oh…", Nyx says and hides in my bag. _What…?_

I look behind me seeing Damian in the doorway. "Uh, hi.", I say. He glares at me and walks inside then sits on the bed not saying anything. _What'd I do?_ He finally spoke up. "So…what have you bee doing while I was gone?", he asks. I paled. _Aw man…_ "Um, laying here apparently.", I lied. "Really?", he says with an eyebrow raised. "Uh huh!", I say smiling innocently. "Jorden, I am the son of a detective so I would know if you're lying or not.", he says. _Detective?_ "Wait, Bruce Wayne isn't a detective.", I say. He looked at me with a strained mouth and looked away. Now there's something he's not telling _me._


End file.
